Rojo
by Loba blanca
Summary: Dos almas afines en una habitación iluminada por un neón rojo. Rolo


Rojo.

El rojo inundó cada uno de sus sentidos cuando entreabrió los ojos. Con un suspiro se volvió y tanteó a ciegas la cama. No había nadie. Aún desorientada se incorporó y miró en torno suyo buscando por la habitación a su compañero. Tardó poco. Reconoció la desnuda silueta de Logan junto a la ventana, por la que entraba la única luz que iluminaba la habitación, la luz del neón que anunciaba el hotel en el que se encontraban,el enorme neón de luz...

Roja.

Se tumbó de nuevo y abrazando la almohada le observó en silencio. Sin apenas moverse miraba con el ceño fruncido la concurrida calle. No pudo evitar preguntarse en qué estaría pensando...O en quién.

La luz roja parpadeó.

Rojo.

Como el cabello de Jean.

Una punzada de dolor le cruzó el pecho y ahogó un sollozo en la almohada.

Por una vez había decidido dejarse llevar y, sin saber cómo y a espaldas de todo el equipo, habían acabado en la habitación de un hotel de Hong Kong. Y nada más cruzar la puerta se habían lanzado el uno a los brazos del otro, y habían hecho el amor durante horas, en silencio pero salvajemente.

Y ahora sólo podía pensar en rojo... y en Jean y Logan.

Había sido un error. Y ahora al dolor se le unió una enorme sensación de miedo y no pudo evitar que el cielo mostrase su pena. Enormes gotas empezaron a golpear los cristales y su ritmo aumentó cuando se levantó de la cama dispuesta a salir corriendo. Pero su cuerpo no reaccionó. Se quedó de pie, junto a la cama. Y cerró los ojos, y tomo aire intentando calmarse y reunir valor. Entonces se acercó a él, temblorosa, y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, dejando descansar su cuerpo en su fuerte espalda y ocultando el rostro en su hombro.

Logan se volvió hacia ella aún ceñudo, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron se relajó y sonrió.

-Ro -susurró acariciándola el rostro.

Y lo que vio en sus ojos la indicó que el dolor estaba de más, y el contacto de sus fuertes manos hizo que el miedo desapareciera.

Y ya el único rojo que vio fue el de las luces de neón.

* * *

Rojo.

Las luces de neón nunca le habían molestado, pero esta vez no le dejaban conciliar el sueño. Se giró y vio que Ororo dormía acurrucada a su lado. La besó en el hombro y se levantó. La luz le atrajo a la ventana, a la que se acercó sin hacer ruido. Apartó la cortina y del rojo y negro de la habitación su vista paso a los luminosos colores de la ciudad iluminada. Pero uno resaltaba sobre el resto...

Rojo.

Dejó que su mente vagase mientras miraba absorto la gente pasar varios pisos por debajo. Intentó relajarse, dejar la mente en blanco. Estaba cansado de estar siempre en tensión, preparado para todo.

La luz de los neones junto a la ventana parpadearon.

Rojo

¿Cuántas veces la había llamado así? ¿Cuántas noches había pasado pensando en lo maravilloso que sería despertarse rodeado de ese hermoso cabello rojo con olor a vainilla y que unos ojos verde esmeralda le diesen los buenos días? Tanto tiempo, tantos años...

Y otra vez no podía dejar de pensar en rojo.

Alzó distraído la vista al cielo. Sin previo aviso había empezado a llover.

Unos brazos le rodearon el cuello y una cascada de pelo calló por su costado. Y le inundó el olor de flores y lluvia, no de vainilla. Se volvió dejando escurrir entre sus dedos un mechón de sedoso pelo blanco como la nieve y los ojos que encontraron no eran verdes, sino profundos ojos azul zafiro. Y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras susurraba su nombre.

-Ro...

Ro, su compañera, su amiga, una de las personas más importantes. Sólo había bastado una mirada, un único roce y los dos habían sentido la electricidad recorrer sus cuerpos, señal de que algo estaba cambiando. Y como dos adolescentes se habían escapado de la mansión.

Acariciando su rostro la acercó a él y la beso con pasión. Sin dejar de besarla la alzó y la llevó a la cama, donde la tumbó con delicadeza para comenzar a hacer de nuevo el amor...

Rojo.

Las gotas rojas estrellándose contra los cristales, el reflejo rojo del neón en los ojos de Ororo cuando le miraba, la luz roja brillando en el sudoroso cuerpo de ella moviéndose sobre él...

Ya no podría pensar en rojo sin volver a esa habitación de hotel.


End file.
